zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruusa
Ruusa is the kwami of Compassion who is connected to the Deer Miraculous. With Ruusa's power, when she inhabits the Deer Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a deer-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Ruusa is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. She resembles a deer, with bright orange fur and light brown fur over her stomach, chest, face and under her tail. She has thick tufts of fur on her cheeks and forehead and the tips of her ears, hands and feet are dark brown. She has light pink eyes, a heart-shaped brown nose, light brown antlers and white freckles. Personality As the kwami of compassion, Ruusa is very kind, patient, selfless and encouraging to her friends and owners. She is incredibly sympathetic and empathic towards others and does her best to help troubled individuals feel better. Like other kwamis, Ruusa is a force of good and desires to use her powers to help humanity. Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Ruusa has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Deer Miraculous, Ruusa can transform the wearer into the a deer-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Ruusa is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Ruusa is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Ruusa can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Ruusa possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Ruusa is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Ruusa is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Ruusa consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Ruusa is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Ruusa:' When fed the green potion, Ruusa becomes "Aqua Ruusa", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Ruusa gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Ruusa is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Ruusa's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Ruusa has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Ruusa begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Deer Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Ruusa must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Ruusa is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Ruusa's name derives from "rusa", which is Malay for "deer". Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z